Embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch screen, a color filter substrate and the manufacturing methods thereof.
Touch screens can be constructed in different ways and sorted into inductance type, capacitance type and resistance type according to the operation principle. The resistance type touch screen mainly comprises a resistance thin film closely mated with the surface of a display. During operation, the resistance thin film and the display cooperate with each other. When the coordinates of the touch point on the display are determined, the intention of the user can be accordingly determined on the basis of the display content or image corresponding to the above coordinates. Presently, in a liquid crystal display with touch function, the touch screen is overlapped on the liquid crystal display.